id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta
Violetta, also known as the Soul Weaver, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 15 playable hunters added to Identity V. She is a Difficulty Level 1.5 character. Background Story Violetta was once a famous freak show performer, later reduced to performing in third-rate circuses after the audience lost interest in her. She's always wanted to get back on stage and once again become the much-anticipated star. With the help of a mechanic, Violetta installed flexible mechanical prostheses and a few sophisticated gadgets on herself and created a new show—Human Spider Show. Her old boss refused to let her perform, but Violetta didn't give up. She has accepted an invitation to perform, and is going to hold her comeback show at Oletus Manor. Of course, for safety reasons, audiences shouldn't watch it up close. Rumor External Trait # Cocoon Death: Soul Weaver can wrap up a survivor in a cocoon with 100 threads, and eliminate them on the spot directly without rocket chairs. Any talent or trait affecting the eliminate time will work with this ability too. Survivors can struggle when cocooned, but doing so will decrease remaining eliminate time. Traits #* Webbing (0 points): Webbing is a spider's natural instinct. Tap the skill button to release a cobweb trap. The skill lasts until the cobweb runs out and can be manually canceled by tapping the button again. Soul Weaver will gain a brief acceleration that gradually slows when passing by a cobweb trap. Survivors stepping on the trap will obtain one layer of Entangled and alert Soul Weaver.--"Waiting is a virtue of hunters." #* Spinning (1000 points): Spits out a ball of web that entangles its target in a layer of web. After a successful hit, the duration of the effects restarts and layers of web accumulate. Under three layers of web the target will practically become incapacitated.--"I enjoy hunting!" #* Web Attack (2500 points): Thanks to an increase in cobweb reserves, you can now long-press the skill button to spin a large, thick web. The speed of the web, as it is shot, is relatively slow but instantly applies 3 layers of Entangled to the immobilized target.--"Cobweb carnival! Happy holidays!" Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Expired, Soul Weaver's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Deduction Conclusion TBA Gameplay * TBA Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Camouflage * Golden Candle * Crystal Candle * Starry Prophet * Operating Table * Inverted Blade * Golden Scarlet * Rose Satin * Cyan Weave * Rose Satin * Golden Scarlet * Light Guardian * Long-Legged Lady * Grimy * Operating Table * Inverted Blade * Pricking Accessories * Bizarro Detective * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Desperate Prayer * Milk Carton * Frozen Heart * Toxic Cocoon Behavior * Salute * Threaten Graffiti * Muse Mark * Patroller - Grayed * Soul Weaver - Cartoon * Soul Weaver - Silhouette * Spider Leg - Colored Standby Motion * Default * Laugh * Visit * Toy Trivia *She is based on Aloisia 'Violetta' Wagner, a famous German freak show performer from the early 20th century. She was renowned for having tetra-amelia syndrome. *in the Deduction Star 2019 event, it was revealed that she hates Jack. *She is considered by most of the fandom to be one of the best hunters in the game. *She has been nicknamed 'Spider' and 'Spider Queen' by fans. *Her Character Day is January 2. *On her Character Day, it was revealed that she likes dolls and tents but dislikes fire and sunshine. Gallery File:Violetta3.jpg|Aloisia Wagner, the inspiration for Violetta File:Soul-Weaver-1.jpg|An official illustration of Violetta Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Character Category:Soul Weaver Category:Difficulty Level 1.5